That One Night
by joeykatoey
Summary: Sasuke goes to a club for a drink. He encounters Sakura and another women who places him and the whole club under a jutsu posessing them with the music. Maybe Sakura can find her own rythym tonight. As well as Sasuke... During the war sasuXsaku


**Sooo yeah i havent updated perfection in a long time for my sasusaku fans (IASFS!) Im horrible i know. but i have highschool applications and shitloads of homework to do. This is a one shot I guess as an "I'm-sorry-for-forgetting" present. Dedicated to my bf Super-Pan Chan. Enjoy and a REVIEW! I want to know if one-shots are my thing. Flames excepted but expect me to reply with VERY colorful words. :P**

Hell no.

Fuck no.

No.

Never in a million years would I EVER approve of this.

What am I ranting on about? I'll tell you.

Sakura's new dress. It was a skimpy little thing. Dark blue, tight like a second skin, strapless and completed with knockout stilletos to make her even sexier. Pale lipstick and dark eyeshadow?

I wanted to nosebleed.

Little innocent Sakura. Screw that she's gone with the wind. Sigh. Out of all the years I've known her I've never seen her like this. The icing on the cake? She's drunk. Oi vey.

Madara had sent me on a mission to invade the northeast sentuary part of the Shinobi Alliance and burn a scroll. Done and done. I decided to stop at a bar for a bottle of sake to quench the burn from my katon.

The place was actually part club (I just found out). But hell, I wanted a drink and I would get one. After about everygirl hit on me, I became slightly tipsy after my 5th bottle. Thats when she came in.

Whining to Ino, (ex-fangirl) about war preperations. Annoying. Two of my new enemy's in the same club/bar as me? And you expect me to be happy? No, not at all. Thats when I wanted to release amaterasu right then and there. Two out of the way-wait a second! What-the-fuck-is-she wearing?!

That's how I got here. Looking at my scantly clad ex-teamate holding a not so virgin margarita. I actually was surprised she held out this long. Seven shots of tequila and three margaritas later here she is. Dancing _very provocativly _ with some horny idiot from Kirikaurgke.

Her hips were twisting and _teasing _me. I never had feelings for Sakura. I almost killed her twice for Christ's sake! I shouldn't feel anything for a weak little girl from a village I despise. Its probably just lust. Yeah. Just lust.

"Nice to finaly meet you Uchiha."

Turning around changed my life...

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Sasuke. It was a woman, roughly around the age of 26, at about 5'9 (with heels) who gave him a condensending glare. But what shocked him, was her face. It was a **dead on **copy of the candy floss kunoichi on the dance floor. Not only that but her eyes were the exact size and shape. However what differed her to his Sa-_Sakura_, was her hair. A plain black that could honestly get no darker. Her skin was also noticebly tanner than Sakura's porcelin skin. She sipped her Jack Daniels and simply said "Nobody you need to know."

"Hn. Then leave me alone." He replied snootily. Planning to walk away however, she stopped him. "Hold on buddy boy! You and I have to talk, _now."_

Before he knew it she poofed them to what he guessed to be the bathroom of the club. " What the fuck do you want?", he snarled fiercly. Yet she remained unfazed. "You don't know who I am do you? Well no one does, but oh well. You can call me Utsu."

"Beat? What name is that?"he snarked back. "The kind you use dumbass."she replied wittily.

He sighed. She leaned against the counter and began."That girl you were staring at. She is your ex-teamate Sakura Haruno and I am a _major___part of her life. Recently, she's lost her rythm, her way and will to live. You can call it a heartbeat. She needs to find it again or...else"

"What does this have to do we with me?" he countered.

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT UCHIHA! You _**broke **_Haruno Sakura. The toughest kunoichi alive and someone who has saved your ass before!" She screamed loud. Sasuke was surprised Switzerland hadn't heard her yet.

"Not my problem. I don't care." when he said that, he couldn't ignore the little guilt he felt toward what he said. She deserved better. ' I think she would be better off without me' he thought. ' So forget me...Sakura'

"Well, thats not an answer I like. Sorry about this." And before he could respond the lion seal and various others were forming. Till she uttered, "Yūforiareiji: Ongaku keimusho!" (A/N: Euphoria Rage: Music Prison!)

The walls became translusant and colors formed. A wave of excitment and need flooded through his veins like adrenilin. He felt like he was shifting. He blinked. And couldn't believe what he saw in the mirror before him.

He was dressed in skinny jeans and a shirt with too many colors on a black backround saying "Come at me Bro!". Black dusted converse lined his feet. And his eyes were now more in depth. Almost as if he looked high. His hair was black but the blue was more prominent. He turned to see the girl in a similar attire. A halter top with a robot in black, with tights and a leather jacket. Before he could say anything he heard the music. He felt possesed because he could _feel_ each beat he could hear every melody. It made all the sense in the world right then.

"What the fuck-did you do to me?!" He struggled through gritted teeth. It was hard not to go out there and just..do something...

"The Yūforiareiji, is my own technique that links people's essence and ability to mold with my chakra for me to create a real-live genjutsu. Sakura needs a beat. Ya know? _Doki doki? _ Without it, I fear for the worst. You my friend are feeling its affects."

Looking up at the mirror, he found himself looking at his face. But with 2 large claw like scratches down his face in painted black. He swore it shimmered. He swore it.

"Well buddy go, go, go! Sakura's waiting!" Before he could launch at her, she disapeared in the cloud of red and pink petals.

"Fuck," he cursed. He had to get out. But little did he know his biggest mistake was leaving the restroom.

The lights of the club were vivid to the point it hurt, as the music made him want to release his tension and drown in the ecstacy of the rythym. He tried to block it out. Even activated his Sharingan. Nada.

A new song played and his blood cried out in need. His body twitched. He leaned his head back, breathing in the sweat and exhaust of the dance floor. He loved it.

(a/n for good mood listen to champagne showers by LMFAO)

One scent caught attention. It was light and floral and so _goddamn _addicting. He turned in that direction. In a little black top with a white bikkini top underneath, shorts so short it was underwear. Covered in a thin layer of sweat and at the corner of her eye, a white shimmering Sakura blossom marking.

In that moment, time froze and he was possesed.

_**Doki...Doki...**_

**Phew! The fic I promised!,chp 1 is done! and review!**

**by the way I'm not really good at club scenes considering I've never really been to 1 but I did my best. **

**Thank you! **

**~joeykatoey**


End file.
